Beginning of Something Good
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy share a moment after they're traumatized by walking into the wrong room at the wrong time.


_Summary: Raven and Beast Boy share a moment after they're traumatized by walking into the wrong room at the wrong time._

_Word count: 1784_

_Rated for: Sexual jokes, pervertedness, mild language_

_Pairings; Robstar, BBRae_

* * *

Silence.

It was unusual for the Titans' household to be silent. Usually there would be tons of noise coming from all over the house, but it seemed like everyone had zoomed off that day. Cyborg had gone to the store to pick up some parts for his car earlier that day and probably wouldn't be returning until after sundown (he could spend days at the store looking for automobile parts). Starfire had excused herself from breakfast early with the excuse of not feeling well and had slunk up to her room, in a very un-Starfire like manor. Robin had stood up, shortly after she left, and told the others that he was going to go take care of the girl.

"Of course," Cyborg had said, his voice layered with suggestiveness.

"I would do this for any of you," Robin had said stopping halfway through the kitchen door to reply to Cyborg's hints. The Titans' leader haughtily turned around and marched out the door with his head held high.

"More like do it for anyone who will do him," Cyborg had muttered under his breath.

"I may not have super powers, but your talent isn't whispering quietly," Robin had called from the other room.

Now everyone had gone their own way, leaving Beast boy all alone. _Well, _thought Beast Boy, _I'm not completely alone. _ He thought about the lone person who was just as she always was; Raven. The empath was in her room, probably meditating or something. Beast Boy paced around his room as he wondered what would happen if he worked up enough courage to go up to the girl's room and knock on the door. What would he say? Probably something stupid. She would roll her eyes and shut the door on him - like always.

He would expect the cold door to be shut in his face every time, but it still hurt like hell whenever it did. He wondered if it would hurt as much if he didn't like her, but he knew it wouldn't. He had been rejected by countless girls, but that never hurt.

He sighed. Deep down, he hoped that his jokes made her laugh on the inside - he figured that they had to. She wasn't allowed to show emotions without like blowing stuff up, right? Yeah, that had to be the reason she was so indifferent to him. Or maybe she was just a good person and she truly didn't like him.

_But Timid had said-. Yeah, yeah, I remember what Timid said, but that was eons ago. Her opinions could have changed by now. _

He turned around, he needed to get out of his room. If he stayed in his room any longer he would crazy. He flung open the door to his room and walked out of his room. He walked through the hallways slowly, looking around. There had to be something he could do other than dwell on his thoughts. A bit of Beast Boy contemplated going and joining Robin and Starfire. He could say that he was here to take care of the sick girl too. There would at least be social interaction with him and his friends.

But that would make him the..._third wheel. _ He shuddered at the very idea of being the third wheel. Usually Beast Boy wasn't the 3rd wheel in any situation, but he had experienced it on few occasions. Cyborg was usually the one who complained about being the fifth wheel of the group.

* * *

"Sometimes," Cyborg said at 3 in the morning while he sat on the couch next to Robin and Beast Boy, "and by sometime I mean a lot of the time, I feel like I'm the fifth wheel of the group."

"The fifth wheel?" Beast Boy scoffed as he looked at his friend, "That'd mean me and _Raven _would be a couple- which we all know would _never _happen."

"Ha!" Robin said, clearly drunk, "You're blind. BLIND. BLINDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD." The usually serious leader waved his hands in the air before falling onto Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It's not like Robin and Starfire who are _obviously _in love," Beast Boy said moving his shoulder, attempting to get Robin off of him.

"Me...and...Starfire...LOVE," the leader said.

"Yeah, him and Starfire love, but you and Raven have that sexual tension going on," Cyborg said.

"What?"

"You and Raven always look like y'all are about to jump each other and start making out right in front of us," explained Cyborg.

"Making out...or more," Robin laughed hysterically before giving a slight burp.

"I don't know if I like this Robin more or not," muttered the green shapeshifter.

"So yeah...y'all with your obvious sexual tension and then the other two with their obvious love, I'm the fifth wheel of this group," the half-human sighed.

"You still have your car," smiled Beast Boy, meaning to be encouraging, but his friend just responded with a scowl.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed and kept walking. Ignoring the slight temptation to knock on the door of Starfire's room, he walked past her room. As he walked his eyes focused on a certain door. A door he had spent a lot of time staring at in disappointment. A door that opened up to be Raven's room. He slowed to whenever he passed by until eventually he was just standing in front of her door, staring at it.

_No. _He thought angrily at himself. Despite his refusal to knock on the door, he found that he couldn't make his feet walk forward. Before he had time to react, the door to the girl's room quickly opened. They both jumped back in shock (Beast Boy let out a high pitched scream, that he denied happened).

"Oh," the green shapeshifter laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "What're you doing here?"

"This is the outside of my room," said the girl flatly, "I should be asking why _you _are here."

Beast Boy knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth. Imagine how that conversation would go. "I'm bored," he whined, hoping he sounded casual.

"That doesn't explain why you're outside my door," she muttered.

"I'm going to go downstairs for food. Want anything?" he asked, ignoring her question as best as he could.

"That's where I was planning on going," she said, gliding into the hallway.

Beast Boy followed the emotionless girl as she floated through the tower. It was silent between the two as Beast Boy searched his brain for something - _anything__ - _to say to her. He wanted to make her laugh. He wanted to see that beautiful smile light up her face. He wanted to get her emotions riled up enough where she would accidentally break something. He racked his brain from jokes he hadn't already told her.

"What are you going to get?" Beast Boy finally asked, trying to break the silence.

"Just some herbal tea," Raven responded.

"_Tea?" _he asked eagerly, a joke he had heard once jumping to life in his brain.

"Yeah, I always drink tea," Raven said, "I drink it every day. I thought you knew that..."

"Yeah, of course, I knew that," he waved his hand, wondering how she could think he'd forget that, "What's a Karate experts favorite beverage?"

"..."

"Kara-tea!" He laughed at his own joke. Why hadn't he told her this joke before? There had to have been plenty of opportunities for him to tell it. Better late than never though.

"Did you hurt yourself when you thought that one up?" Raven sarcastically responded.

Beast Boy couldn't help but admit that that statement was funny, but he wouldn't laugh at her insult. "No. Did you hurt yourself when you fell from Heaven?" He froze in mid-step. She was silent, she was searching her mind for a response. They turned, still in silence and walked into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, was Starfire and Robin.

Except Robin was laying on the couch and Starfire was straddling him. And their faces were glued together as they seemingly ate each other's faces.

"Oh," Raven said slightly disturbed.

"Oh, Robin," Starfire said as Robin start sucking her neck.

"This is disturbing," Beast Boy mumbled back to Raven.

"I didn't need to see this," added the empath.

The two slowly started walking backwards up the stairs, hoping that the two lovebirds on the couch hadn't seen them. The two stopped walking once they were upstairs and away from the couple making out. Raven sat down on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. Nervously, Beast Boy sat down next to her, terrified that he'd scare her away.

"I don't know what just happened," Raven said, "I honestly don't know what just happened."

"They're the lovebirds of the house...I assumed they did it, but...," added the green shapeshifter.

"Starfire had told me that they did...things, but I hoped to never see it in person," Raven said sitting down.

"I don't know how to feel about what just happened. At least I got a little blackmail material out of this," he pointed out.

Raven smiled a bit at his joke.

"I guess...I'm glad they got together. They had been hiding their love for _years _even though it was super obvious," Beast Boy vented.

"I know," agreed Raven, "It was so obvious and Starfire told me about her feelings for him and it was obvious he returned them, but neither of them had enough courage to tell each other."

"I know and everyone was just waiting for them to start making out at any given moment," added Beast Boy.

"If I was in a relationship where it was that obvious and everyone else could see it, I would want the other person to tell me," Raven said with a sigh.

"Yeah, so would I," agreed the shapeshifter. Raven turned and stared at him before ducking her head down.

She stood up, "I think I'm going to go meditate. I could use some time by myself to recover from that event."

"Oh, yeah," Beast Boy said as she stood up and started walking off. Her words haunted him. She would want to be told... "Wait! Raven!"

"Yeah?" she turned around quickly. Beast Boy though that he saw a glimpse of hopefulness in her purple eyes.

"Um," he shook his head, "You know what, it's not important. I'll see you later." With another look at her, he figured he must've imagined the hope in her shining eyes.

"Oh..see ya...," replied the empath before she returned to her room.

Beast Boy once again heard the sound of her door shut. It seemed like all their encounters ended like this- with a door shut between them. But those words kept haunting him in his mind.

_Maybe, _he thought, _today will end up being the start of something amazing. _

* * *

_**A/N **  
_

_**I was really disappointed by the way this story came out, but I did spend a while working on it so I decided to publish it anyway. I hate that my first TT story is this one though, oh well. I'm probably going to be writing more oneshots soon because I have inspiration for more (and these'll actually be good). **_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't please tell me what I could do better next time (you know, constructive criticism). **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**LiveLaughLoveReadForever**_


End file.
